


Summer Fling

by kkomiellex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkomiellex/pseuds/kkomiellex
Summary: The royal family are all getting lined up for marriage. Each of King Chuck's six children. But his second youngest, Castiel, has a different plan. He is arranged to marry Princess April of Spain. That is until he meets Dean Winchester. His family is a screwup and he's from the wrong side of the tracks. Getting a temporary gig at the palace working in the kitchen, Dean and Castiel's attraction is undeniably magnetic.As the two fall for each other, they start a fling during Dean's short summer job. Sneaking around trying not to get caught, Castiel risks everything for their relationship. And Dean? He has his own problems at home and he will do anything to prevent them from harming Castiel - even if that means saying goodbye...
Relationships: Amara/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Amelia Novak, Castiel/April Kelly, Castiel/Crowley (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Benny Lafitte, Lee Webb/Dean Winchester, Lilith/Michael (Supernatural), Meg Masters/Ruby, Ruby/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 10





	1. A Rough Life

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> There is a lot of abuse in this book. Please don't read if you are affected in away way by self-harm, abuse, suicidal thoughts, swearing, or sexual content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> There is a lot of abuse in this book. Please do not read if you are affected in any way by self-harm, abuse, suicidal thoughts, swearing, or sexual content.

_June 4th, 2018_

Sirens blared down the street at six in the morning, waking Dean from his sleep. Instead of trying to sleep more, Dean decided to get up and start the day. 

When he left his small bedroom that he shared with his younger brother Sam, he found his father passed out on the couch beer bottle in hand. There was a litter of bottles surrounding him. He picked up a blanket and brought it up over his father.

Ever since Dean was four when his mother died due to a robbery gone wrong, John hadn’t entered the master bedroom. Mary’s sister, Ellen moved in with her husband and daughter. 

They boxed up Mary’s stuff and put it in the basement. Ellen and Bobby moved into the master bedroom and Jo had her own room. John slept on the couch and Dean shared a room with Sam. 

At the age of 24, Dean was still living at home. He hadn’t gone to university despite being very smart. All his money went into the bills. His father never worked and Dean wanted Sam to enjoy his youth. So Dean went to work the odd jobs and gathered what he could. He had an interview this afternoon to work on the kitchen staff at the palace. 

He had seven hours until his interview at one so Dean started cleaning up around the house. At eight, Ellen and Bobby left their room and headed to work. Jo went out with friends at ten and Sam slept in until noon. He woke to the sound of John throwing an empty bottle of beer across the room.

“The floor is fucking filthy!” John yelled at Dean. He reached for his boot and Dean knew what came next. He turned to Sam and nodded back at their room. Tears already parting from his eyes, he smiled at his 19 year old brother.

But Sam was desperate to save Dean from being beat so he spoke up.

“I’m going out,” he said.

Dean lowered his head in fear, hoping his father wouldn’t hurt Sam. However, Sam was always the favourite and John rarely lost his temper on Sam.

John lowered his boot to the ground.

“Okay,” he said and walked to the kitchen for another beer.

“Dean said he’d take me on his way to his interview this afternoon,” Sam explained.

Dean made no such promise but was thankful to escape this hell. 

“You go ahead then. When should you two be back?”

“I’ll be back at six for dinner,” Dean said.

“And I’m going to Eileen’s for dinner tonight. I’ll be back by nine sharp,” Sam promised.

John nodded and sat into the couch.

Rushing to get out of there, Dean grabbed his brown leather jacket on top of his black t-shirt and red flannel. He grabbed his printed resume and the keys to his car.

They were out the door and Dean started his Impala. The only thing Dean ever got for himself was that car. Bobby and Ellen pitched in for his sixteenth birthday. He had kept it hidden extremely well over the years with the exception of when his father found it the day after his 20th birthday. John took a baseball bat to Dean’s only prized possession. Luckily Bobby owned his own Garage and Dean fixed it up. Since that day, he kept the car at the Garage that was two blocks away.

Waving at Bobby before leaving, Dean pulled onto Main Street.

He dropped Sam off at his best friend Eileen’s. They’d been friends since the third grade and Dean had always approved, though Sam always insisted they were just friends.

His next stop would be the palace for his interview. He was shocked to get one, judging by where he lives and how his life has gone. But they were very impressed with his grades despite his rough upbringing. They told him they were trying to be diverse but that they were also desperate.

He parked the impala down the road and decided to walk the rest of the way. He approached the building and he realized he’d never seen it so close. It was magical. Like the kind of castle you imagine in fairy tales when you’re a kid. The garden had bushes shaped in the form of horses and a great water fountain in the center of the yard. 

Dean walked up the stone path and immediately felt under dressed. He immediately mistaked a servant for royalty as he was wearing a full on tux. He asked for directions once and the servant sent him to the main kitchen.

Dean was a surprisingly great cook. He expected to be making fancier food at the palace but when he entered the kitchen, he saw five other people trying out for the job and the ingredients for what he assumed would be hamburgers.

“Our final contestant has arrived,” a woman in a white button up shirt and jeans announced. “Please head to the available station and await instructions.”

Dean did as he was told and sighed of relief when he saw that most of the already hired kitchen staff were wearing many different types of clothing.

“Hello everyone,” the woman spoke again. “My name is Meg. I am the head chef here at the palace. Now I’m sure many of you thought you’d be cooking fancier meals but the royal family are human and have their preferences. So today we will be making one of their favourite meals - hamburgers and fries. However the youngest Novak, Anna, dislikes burgers. So you will make one hotdog. You will have one hour and then the royal family themselves will vote their favourites. Understood?”

Everyone nodded and there were some mumbles of ‘yes’ and ‘sounds good’ as the group of six prepared to begin.

“You may start.”

Dean began seasoning the meat. 

_Now this is something I can do easily,_ he thought.

Dean made hamburgers often and Sam and Jo both agreed he made the best burgers in town.

He shaped the patty’s and cooked them just right. When he was done, he assembled the burgers and the one hotdog. He moved on to deep frying the fries and he finished five minutes early. He saw one girl struggling to finish and a boy who hadn’t even started his fries yet.

The timer went off and Meg walked around to see everyone’s work. She nodded and hummed.

“Very good,” she said when passing Dean. 

The boy who hadn’t done his fries was sent out immediately.

“I will bring these to the royal family now. Please stay here and I will announce the two winners when I get back,” Meg announced.

 _Two winners?_ Dean thought. _I guess that’s even better chances for me I just thought it was only one winner._

Meg returned minutes later.

“We have our winners,” she announced. “It was a close one. Numbers three and four. The rest of you may leave.”

_Three? I’m three. Did I get it? Not possible there must be a mistake._

But when Dean looked at the two plates of half eaten food Meg was holding, he identified one as his own.

“You and you,” Meg said pointing at Dean and the girl who was struggling earlier. “Come with me.”

Meg lead them through the palace and into a supply closet. She looked at a pad of paper.

“Charlie and Dean, right?” she asked.

The young red headed girl smiled at Meg and nodded. Dean went along with it and grinned at Meg.

Sighing Meg said; “Welcome to your new living hell.”

_What? Hell?_

“As you are aware this is a summer only job. You start June 6th and end August 15th. Your hours are 7am to 10pm sharp. Lateness will not be tolerated.” Meg began walking out of the supply closet and back to the kitchen, Charlie and Dean followed quickly behind her. “When a servant gives you an order, you make it and give it to that same server. You will sometimes be asked to directly take the meals or snacks or even drinks to a guest or specific member of the royal family. You will treat them with respect and nothing you over hear is to be repeated outside of the palace. There is a staff room I will show you in a moment. You can eat any food from the fridge in the staff room and do not take food from the main kitchen. Your eating and break times are 9am-10am, 1pm-2pm, and 7pm-8pm. Sometimes the Novaks will like you, not often but it happens. In which case they might request your company. This is the one exception. You may wear whatever you want. As you may have seen everyone is fancy but that is just because the Queen of Spain is visiting. When you come to work Thursday, everyone will be wearing whatever they wish to. The royal family does not care for looks as long as you are not involved in drugs, gangs, and crimes. Understood?”

“Yes,” Charlie gleed.

“Alright,” Dean agreed.

“This is the staff room,” Meg led them to a huge room with two black leather sofas and a brown coffee table. There was a fridge and cupboard. A coffee machine on the counter. There was an open door at the back of the room that led to what appeared to be a bathroom with a shower.

“Alright. That’s it in the grand tour,” Meg said. “I will see you both Thursday at 7am sharp. Feel free to wander around and become familiar with the place or just leave.”

Meg wandered off and left Charlie and Dean standing awkwardly outside the staff room.

“So I’m Charlie.” 

“Yes I assumed you were. I’m Dean. You seem awfully young, do you mind me asking how old you are?”

“18. Just graduated,” her smile was so bright. “You?”

“I’m 24. I got this job because my family needs the money,” he explained.

“I got this job so I can afford living on my own in university next year.”

“Where are you going to university?” Dean asked, but Charlie couldn’t respond because they were interrupted by the eldest Novak - Micheal.

“You must be the new kitchen staff,” he said. Micheal was heir to the throne and the most popular Novak. He had black hair and wore an old fashion suit. 

“Uh, yes. We are your majesty,” Charlie stuttered. 

Micheal laughed.

“You musnt worry about titles. Meg must have forgotten to inform you. You can call us all by our names. Except our father. You will never be speaking to the king,” he explained.

“So we can just call you Micheal?” Dean asked.

“Yes. We tend to treat our staff like friends and family. How about I introduce you to some of my siblings?” Micheal recommended.

“Sounds awesome,” Charlie grinned.

Micheal guided them to the living room where Gadreel and Amara sat.

“This is Gadreel, the rebel of the family as you might know. And Amara, the darling favourite. Father spends all his free time with her.”

“It’s just because I’m so much more fun than the rest of you are,” Amara winked at Dean. “Hello handsome. New kitchen staff?” 

Charlie nodded and Dean noticed the time.

“How is it five already?” Dean asked.

“Time flies, I guess,” Micheal responded. “Got somewhere you need to be?”

“Yea, actually. I need to get home.”

“Well it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Gadreel said.

“I hope we’ll be seeing more of you, green eyes,” Amara smirked.

“They are working here all summer, Amara.” Micheal rolled his eyes.

Dean nodded and turned to exit the palace. He was almost at the front door when he caught the sight of electric blue eyes watching him.

He stopped for just a moment to see the owner of the eyes and it was none other than Castiel Novak, the second youngest.

He was 29 and had the most unkempt black hair that caused him to look like he just made out with someone in the closet.

Dean shook off the heart dropping feeling those eyes gave him and continued on to get to his impala.

He drove home and helped make dinner. The rest of the evening was very eventful when he told John he got the job and wouldn’t be home nearly as much, John grabbed a belt and pinned Dean down, slashing on his barely healed scars.

Ellen and Jo were never around when it happened. And Bobby would sit and prepare to help Dean clean the cuts and attend to his wounds.

Wednesday Dean stayed in bed all day because moving caused a sharp sting to strike up his back. He only hoped he would be well enough to work Thursday because he couldn’t be late.


	2. The Meeting of Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> There is a lot of abuse in this book. Please don't read if you are affected in any way by self-harm, abuse, suicidal thoughts, swearing, or sexual content.

_ June 6th, 2018 _

Dean woke up at 6:03am and rolled out of bed. He had a quick shower and ran a comb through his hair before leaving for his new job. The lashes on his back were at a bearable pain and he was ready for the day.

He showed up five minutes before seven and noticed Charlie was already in the kitchen ready to start the day. He went to stand beside her just as Meg came stomping through the day.

“Alright just to update the newbies,” she began. “Each family member generally likes a different breakfast. Names are pulled from this beanie and that’s who you make meals for for the rest of the day.”

“Donna!” Meg called out and reached her hand into that bag pulling out a small paper. “Micheal. Henry, Amara. Josie, Anna. Charlie, Gadreel. Dean, Castiel. Raphael, Gabriel. And I will be doing the king as always.”

When Charlie and Dean didn’t move Meg rolled her eyes and pointed to tablets sitting in front of them. On the screen when they logged in they had the option to choose who they were cooking for. Dean clicked on Castiel’s name and immediately an order appeared.

“Cool,” Charlie said. “I’m making french toast and scrambled eggs.”

“Castiel just wants toast with peanut butter and jam.” Dean made his meal very quickly and checked for a drink.  _ Orange juice. _ Easy. He went to the fridge and poured a glass. He placed the food on a tray and called a servant over to deliver it.

“Ah ah ah ah ah,” Meg said. “Castiel generally likes company in the morning but whomever cooked his meal. It says on the top of the tablet too. Pay attention to everything, Dean.”

Dean took a deep breath and picked up the tray. The tablet directed him to the study. Luckily there was a map attached. He found his way quite easily and knocked on the door.

“Enter,” a voice called from within.

Dean opened the door to find a man in a grey t-shirt and fluffy unicorn pajama pants sitting at a desk reading a newspaper. When he looked up from his paper, Dean gazed into Castiel’s electric blue eyes once again. His breath caught in his throat.

“Um, here’s your breakfast.” Dean placed the food on the desk in front of Castiel.

He smiled at him.

“Thank you. Please,” gesturing at the seat across from him. “Join me.”

Dean hesitantly took a seat. The young prince set down his paper and looked directly into Dean’s eyes.

“You caught my eye yesterday. I hoped we’d meet again. What’s your name?” 

“Dean. Dean Winchester. I’m a new kitchen hand. And you are Prince Castiel, right?”

“Yes. I prefer to drop the label though. How long will you be working for us?”

“Until August 15th. It’s just a summer gig.”

“Interesting.” Taking a bite of his toast, Castiel nodded. “Very good cook, are you?”

“I’m alright.”

Dean couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering. The office had a nice atmosphere. Bookshelves top to bottom on the left and right. Behind Castiel was a glass window that led out to the lake behind the castle. They were on the third floor and the view was incredible. Castiel could tell that the view wowed Dean.

“Marvelous, isn’t it?” he said looking back over his shoulder.

“It really is something.”

“Tell me, Dean,” Castiel put his attention back on the other man. “What brought you to get this job?”

Dean was shocked at how personal that was.

“Um, I mean. Needed the money, I guess.”

“Mmmm, no. You could get any job for money. Sure this one pays well but that’s not it. I don’t think you want to be a chef, either. So what draws you to this job. You are still young. This job takes up all of your summer with very few vacation days. I’m sure you have a beautiful girl you’d rather be taking to the movies and friends to spend all day with at the beach. So what is it?”

“Well, for one I really do need the money and this pays better than you think. Also, no girl. Never actually dated a girl before either. But I don’t currently have a boyfriend so there's that. My best friend is my only friend and he’s off with his friends from university. So I really don’t have much else to do.”

Castiel seemed intrigued in his life and gave him a small smile when he said he didn’t date girls and that he was single.

“So you just have nothing better to do? I think there’s more to your story, Dean. But by all means, tell me what you wish.”

“Why did you request my company? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“No, not at all. Well I always enjoy company in the morning and I didn’t recognize your name when I saw who was my cook for the day. I knew there were two new kitchen workers and after seeing you yesterday, I had hoped I could get to know you. To my luck, it was you.”

“Why are you so interested in me?”

Castiel gave him a shy smile and looked up at Dean through his lashes.

“You are absolutely stunning. I am rarely attracted to people but you have just blown me away.”

Dean blinked through the shock. Prince Castiel? Found  _ him _ attracted. Not possible. Maybe Castiel was just playing with him. He was a prince after all. He had loads of money and could get anyone he wanted. Why would he want a simple boy? 

“I apologise for being so forward. I just wanted to be upfront about my attraction to you.”

Dean didn’t know how to respond so he just looked at the floor.

“What are you thinking?” Castiel broke the silence after a minute. Dean looked up and locked eyes with Castiel’s gorgeous blue ones.

“Nothing,” Dean said. “I should probably head back to the kitchen soon.”

“You don’t need to be in the kitchen unless I request food. And I am perfectly content with what I have at the moment,” Castiel nodded his head and eyed the toast. “But if you wish to go and use this time to clean up the kitchen or take a break, by all means go ahead.”

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn’t like being in this awkward situation but he didn’t want to seem rude by leaving.

Castiel’s phone buzzed and when he picked it up his welcoming smile turned into a frown.

“What is it?” Dean asked.

“Nothing that concerns you. I must be on my way, you are free to leave. I will see you at noon for lunch?” There was hope in his eyes.

Dean nodded.

“Sure. Why not.”

With that, Dean picked up the tray with the empty dishes and carried it back to the kitchen. He spent his morning cleaning up around the kitchen. He did the dishes and whipped down the counters. By the time he was done it was only 9am, so he headed to the staff room where a game of clue was being played on the coffee table. Donna, Josie, Henry, and Meg were playing.

Raphael was sitting in the corner of the room on his phone, no one seemed to like him very much and he didn’t seem to care.

Charlie was sitting on the couch closest to the door reading Winter’s Tale. When she saw him out of the corner of her eye, she smiled at him and waved him over. He complied as she set her bookmark into the blue book and set it down beside her.

He sat down next to her.

“How was Castiel?” she asked enthusiastically. “I’ve been talking to everyone and I asked about him. He seems to be a very nice person, sounds kinda cute honestly.”

“He’s very… interesting,” Dean replied.

“Well that’s better than mine. Gadreel didn’t want to talk. I tried to deliver his food but he had requested a server so no luck there. This job is a bit more boring than I thought it would be.”

“But at least we’re getting paid well.”

“I guess that’s a bonus. Can you believe how normal they are? I mean I thought they’d be all upper class like they are in public but apparently they all really enjoy the company of us commoners.”

“Commoners?” Dean questioned her choice of words.

“That’s what Amara said.”

“You talked to Princess Amara?”

“Yes. And Gabriel and Micheal. Meg is actually like family to them. She’s been working for them ever since her father abandoned her. He was head chef here but when she turned 7 he just walked out on her. They had their own rooms. Castiel really liked her though and convinced Michael, Gabriel, Gadreel, and Amara to beg their father to let her stay. They hired a nanny to take care of her until she was 18. She chose to stay with them. I heard she’s really close friends with all of them.”

“Well you have quite a lot of information in two hours,” Dean joked.

“I like people, okay?”

“That’s fine. No complaints here.”

“So, you said Castiel was interesting? Give me more than just that, I’m trying to piece this place together little by little.”

“Well he was kind of-” Dean stopped.  _ Can I trust Charlie with this? _

“Kind of what?” She pressed.

“Flirting with me, I think. He said he was attracted to me and kept asking about me. Why I wanted this job and stuff.”

“Oh my god, have you caught his eye? No way. Apparently he never likes people romantically. He had one girlfriend but it ended badly so his father decided to set up a marriage that would be helpful to the kingdom. That’s why the Queen of Spain was here. King Chuck is trying to set Castiel up with Princess April.”

“I’m sure he’s just playing with me,” Dean explained.

“No. Castiel doesn’t play around.”

“Look these are all rumors you’ve heard. Nothing is for certain.”

“I’m really good with my sources, I mean Castiel’s brothers and sister. I still haven’t talked to the youngest. Anna? She seems to be hidden away quite well.”

“I’m sure we’ll run into her sooner or later.”

“Yea, you’re probably right.” Charlie stood up suddenly. “Come on,” she reached her hand out to Dean.

“Uh, where are we going?” he reluctantly took it and was pulled from the couch and out the door.

“Exploring. Let’s go visit the lake, it looks beautiful.”

Dean nodded in agreement.

As the two of them approached a picnic bench near the lake, they noticed two figures already seated at the table.

Michael was facing them, his black hair barely visible underneath his hat. He waved and gave the two of them a smile.

“Charlie! Dean! Please, come join us,” he said.

Charlie rushed to sit beside him leaving the only open spot beside a man in a white button up shirt and black tailor pants. He didn’t realize who it was until he sat down next to him and caught those blue eyes staring at him.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel welcomed him.

“Castiel-”

“You two have met already?” Michael interrupted.

“Yes, we spoke over breakfast this morning,” Castiel explained.

“I’ve heard much about you,” Charlie extended a hand which Castiel took with a warm smile. “From everyone around. But also Dean, of course.”

The young prince turned and gave Dean a very sexy smirk. He could just tell what Castiel was trying to say through his eyes.  _ So you’ve been talking about me, hmm? _

“Pleasure to meet you, Charlie was it?” 

“Yuppers. Now the only Novak I am yet to meet is young Anna and the King himself.”

“Well good luck meeting father, and Anna doesn’t make many friends. She’s in a study session with her tudor at the moment but I’m sure you’ll get the chance to meet her soon enough.”

“Glad to hear that. It’s such an amazing community here. No offence but I really expected to be treated as more of a-”

“Peasant?” Michael smirked.

“Yea,” Charlie laughed.

“Well, what is your family situation like?”

“I don’t really have one. My parents died when I was young and I’ve been moved from foster home to foster home for as long as I can remember.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that,” Castiel spoke.

“It’s cool. That’s actually why I’m staying in the palace. In the staff chambers.”

“Yes, I heard there were a few new guests staying there. What about you, Dean? Are you living in the palace?”

Dean was not wanting the attention to be drawn to him or his personal life. He didn’t need the royals to think of him as a low life. He lived in such a cheap three bedroom house. It was crumbling and broken; just like his family. 

“Um, no. I’m not living in the palace.”

_ Please leave it at that, Castiel. I know you want to get to know me because you think I am attractive and you believe you can ‘see my soul’ or whatever through my eyes but if I try hard enough, maybe you’ll lose interest..?  _ Dean thought.

“Well then where do you live? What neighborhood? Do you live with someone?” Castiel pressed for information which annoyed Dean to his core. But he complied and answered.

“I live in a bad neighborhood, we’ll leave it at that okay? And I live with a few people. My aunt and uncle and their daughter. I also live with my younger brother, Sam.”

“Are your parents out of the picture as well?”

_ Why won’t you just let it go, man? I don’t want to tell you about my mother dying or my father being an abusive piece of shit. But I can’t really lie so whatever. Have it your way. _

“My mom died when I was young and my dad-” Dean choked up. He didn’t realize how hard it was to talk about because no one ever asked him.

“Your dad what?” Castiel tried again. 

Why was he so interested?  _ I’m not special. And it’s none of your damn business, asshole. _

Dean looked across the lake trying not to make eye contact with Charlie or Michael. Keeping his head pointed away from Castiel. He swallowed hard.

“Dean? You okay?”

It was Charlie who spoke this time. He knew if he didn’t answer it would never be let go of and he would be pushed to talk about it until he broke.

“My dad lives with us too,” Dean got out.  _ There. Happy? _

Castiel didn’t look convinced and neither did Charlie. Michael seemed to not really care.

Just then, his and Charlie’s phones buzzed. A message from Meg saying ‘emergency meal. Come quick.’

“We gotta head back,” Dean rushed out. He needed to get away from this situation.

He stood up from the picnic bench and turned to walk away but a hand grabbed his right arm. He had two reflexes at that moment. First, he flinched slightly which only Castiel noticed. Second he stopped breathing and his heart picked up. It felt like electricity spreading out where Castiel’s hand held his arm and his knees grew weak.

“I’ll still see you at lunch, correct?” Castiel asked with pleading eyes.

Dean let out a rough cough.

“Um, yea. Of course. Cya later, Cas.”

Dean hadn’t meant to call Castiel ‘Cas’ but it just slipped out. 

Castiel felt as if his heart had grown wings and flown to the moon at the nickname. Dean hadn’t asked to call him that, he just did with ease. He slowly pulled his arm back.

Dean and Charlie began jogging back to the palace and Castiel couldn’t stop his eyes from following Dean.

“Hey! Earth to Cas,” Michael snapped his fingers in front of Castiel.

He brought his attention back to his brother.

“Hmm?”

Michael let out a chuckle.

“Oh you are in way over your head, little brother.”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

Michael sighed.

“Young Cassie Cas. You are falling in love.”

Castiel scoffed.

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not!” Castiel huffed.

“Oh please. Don’t try that crap with me. You’ve never looked at someone like that.”

“Like what?” Cas crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well like he’s a snack.”

“Michael!”

“You also look at him like he’s the most gorgeous thing you’ve ever seen. And with this view, that’s impressive.”

“I do not, I-” he couldn’t finish that sentence.

“What is with you? You never fall in love. It’s just not you. You’re all ‘duty comes first’ and ‘orders are orders’. Hell, you didn’t even blink when father said you were going to marry April. You just stood there like a good little soldier and nodded in agreement. I bet that’s all gonna change now though, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Cas denied. He knew he was growing feelings for Dean, despite barely knowing him. He seemed to care about things and he was definitely fine looking.

“Yea, you keep telling yourself that, Cassie.”

“It wouldn’t matter anyways. My life is not my own.”

“Don’t give me that crap, Cas. You can damn marry whomever you wished. You are the second youngest. I, however, must marry a princess as the oldest and heir to the throne.”

“Yes but father is more lenient with you. I am his least favourite out of the six of us.”

“You remember Lily?” Michael asked.

“Yes, of course I do. How could I forget. Father absolutely broke the poor girl. All for loving you completely.”

“Yes, he did. He knew he couldn’t ruin me as I am next in line. So he hurt her. Hurt her loved ones. Now, I’m not saying don’t have your fun with him, Castiel. Just don’t get too attached and be careful. Know it can never be anything more than a small fling. Once you marry April at the end of August, you are stuck. You already are technically engaged. But I’m sure father won’t care about a few meaningless hookups. As long as you keep it hidden from the public.”

“What are you saying, Michael?”

“I’m saying have fun while you can but be cautious. The attraction between you two isn’t one sided. He definitely has walls but if you fight for it, he’ll open up.”

“I thought you said not to get attached?”

“Don’t. He can get attached, you can’t.”

“That doesn’t seem right,” Castiel stated.

“Who said it was? But it’s your only option. Because trust me, the way you were looking at each other, you won’t be able to keep your hands off each other for long.”

Castiel couldn’t believe what was coming out of his brother’s mouth. Use Dean for pleasure? Not get too emotionally involved? But Michael was right. Castiel wouldn’t be able to resist Dean. And he decided that he would do what he could to win Dean over, he’d chase him until Dean was his. No matter what.


	3. Hearts Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> There is a lot of abuse in this book. Please don't read if you are affected in away way by self-harm, abuse, suicidal thoughts, swearing, or sexual content.

_ June 8th, 2018 _

Dean never ended up paying Castiel another visit Thursday due to a kitchen emergency. Friday he received Gabriel’s name for the hat and spent the whole day avoiding Castiel.

When Saturday came around, he followed his new work habit. At 6:03am, he got out of bed, showered, got dressed, and ran a comb through his hair. He gave Jo a ride to the movies with her friends before heading to work. 

When he walked into the palace kitchen at exactly 7am, everyone was rushing around.

“What’s going on?” he asked Charlie.

“There’s some kind of business trip the twins are going on,” she explained.

“What? Gabriel and Gadreel? Today?”

“Yea. Three of the kitchen staff are going with them to Scotland for a week, Meg is staying behind but the King is going with the two of them so he needs a new temporary cook.”

“Wow, how are they choosing who’s going?”

“The hat, like any normal day. Both of us have a chance to go,” she smiled. “All expenses will be paid for us. Can you believe it?”

_ Oh no. I can’t go to Scotland. I need to be here for Sammy and Jo. I still need to get groceries and deal with John. _ Dean thought

Meg entered the room in a rush.

“Alright everyone, as I’m sure you’ve heard, Gabriel, Gadreel, and King Chuck are going to Scotland for at least a week. I must stay here but three of you will be going with them. The plane leaves in five hours. If you are chosen, you will be given two hours to pack a suitcase and get back to the palace. I have the har here, and now we will see who the lucky three are,” Meg announced.

She reached her hand into the bag and pulled out a name.

“First up we have… Josie! Congratulations. Second is Henry and finally, Raphael. Alright you three, go on! Get home, pack your bags. Be back here at 9am sharp,” Meg said. 

Dean sighed in relief. Charlie seemed sad but he was glad he wasn’t going to lose his only friend.

“For the rest of you, I’ll be adding my name to the hat while the king is out of town. We will all take care of the same one person for the week.”

_ What if I get Castiel? Will I have to deal with his flirtations all week? Answer all of his questions about my personal life? _

“Donna you are taking care of Amara this week.”

_ Please don’t do this to me. If I don’t comply with Castiel’s wishes to get to know me I could be fired. _

“Charlie will be with Micheal.”

_ Oh god, I’m next. Please, no. _

“Dean, you will be taking care of the darling Anna.”

_ Anna? Charlie and I still haven’t seen her. _

“And that leaves me to take care of my dear friend, Castiel.”

_ I can continue to avoid him, then. That’s good. _

Charlie elbowed him.

“Are you sad you won’t get to see Castiel? I’m sure you can still see him in you’re breaks,” she teased.

“I don’t like him. The opposite. He doesn’t understand privacy. He’s so nosey and I am glad I can continue to avoid him for a whole week,” Dean tried to sound convincing, but as the words came out of his mouth, he felt more and more like he wasn’t just lying to Charlie but he was lying to himself.

“Oh, please. You  _ so  _ have a crush on him. And how could you not? Dudes kinda hot.”

“Then why don’t you ask him out?”

“Sadly he’s not my type. I’m gay, so that wouldn’t work out for me.”

“Really? I had no idea.”

“Yup, didn’t go so well in the foster system. Got bullied a lot. But, now that I’m out of the system, I’m out of the closet too.”

“Well good for you.”

“Thanks. I never really asked but I kinda just figured that you were gay too.”

“Nah, bisexual. I’ve had my fair share of girls and guys.”

“Really? Wow. I honestly haven’t met a male bisexual before.”

“Well, now you have. I’ve had two boyfriends before. Plus a few meaningless hookups. Never actually dated a girl but most of my hookups were female.”

“Cool. I’ve never dated at all, actually. I had a few hookups as well. Nothing ever stuck though.”

“Interesting.”

Then, the tablet lit up with the orders.

“What are you cooking this morning? I’m making an omelet and french toast with a margarita.”

Dean grinned at the simple order on his screen.

“Normal Eggos waffles with a bottle of maple syrup. She doesn’t trust anyone else to apply it.”

“Wait, it actually says that?”

“She left a note. Also the biggest mug we have of hot cocoa. With whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkled on top.”

“Girls got taste, I’ll give her that.”

Dean took the frozen waffles from the freezer and put four into the toaster. He made the hot chocolate with half milk, half boiled water and three spoons of hot chocolate mix. The meal came together quite nicely and he placed it on the tray. 

The instructions said that she didn’t want company in the morning but Dean still ended up bringing her food up to her because they were at a staff shortage. Her room was like a fairy tale, up in the tourat of a tower.

He walked up the steps carefully and knocked on her door.

“Breakfast,” he called into the room when no one answered.

Slowly, the knob began to turn and cracked open a little. Her blue eyes looked just like Castiels as they peeked through the crack.

“You aren’t a server,” she said.

“We were short staffed so I just brought it up before the waffles and hot cocoa got too cold,” Dean informed her.

She hesitated but opened the door all the way and gestured for him to place the food on her bedside table.

Her room was beautiful. Light blue wallpaper and her ceiling painted like the night sky. She had two white bookshelves and a desk in between them with fairy lights up and down the side. There was a beautiful window seat that gave a view to the lake an fields at the same time. Her bed was a Queen size canopy with turquoise fabric and a soft black comforter. A worn out stuffed dog sat beside the pillows and just above the head of her bed, there was a corkboard with photos on it.

There were multiple photos of Anna, Castiel, Meg, Michael, and Gabriel. There weren’t any of her father or Amara and only a few of Gadreel. 

Dean noticed there weren’t any pictures of kids her age. In fact the only non-relative on the board was Meg.

He placed her food on the bedside table like she requested. As he turned to leave, Anna interrupted him.

“Wait,” she said. He stopped in front of the door. “You are new here so I want to taste your hot chocolate before you go, to make sure I like it. Not many get it right.”

She reached for her cup and used a spoon to move the whipped cream to one side of the cup. She took a sip.

Her eyebrows raised in surprise.

“This is actually one of the best hot chocolates I’ve ever had,” she told him. “How did you do this?”

Dean chuckled.

“Just used more milk than water, gives it a creamier taste.”

She smiled at him.

“I like you. What’s your name?”

“Dean.”

“I’m Anna,” she extended her hand politely while using the other hand to place her hot chocolate back on the tray.

Dean took her hand and shook it.

“Will you sit with me? I don’t normally ask the kitchen staff to because Gabriel sits with me, but because he’s out of town I suppose you will do just fine for company,” she sat on her bed and pulled the tray onto her lap.

Dean grabbed the chair from her desk and pulled it next to her bed.

“Do you like to read, Dean?” she asked.

“I don’t really. I also never seem to have the time, honestly. I might enjoy it if I found the right book but I’m always too busy.”

“What kind of book would you be interested in?”

“Well, fantasy, I suppose. But not the unicorns and fairies type. Like vampires and werewolves and witches and demons. That kind of thing.”

Anna smirked and moved her tray back to the bedside table. She rose from her bed and dashed to her bookshelf.

“Adventure?”

“Definitely.”

“Family and friendship? Romance?”

“All of the above.”

Hannah reached for a grey book with a yellowish cover.

_ The Mortal Instruments; City of Bones by Cassandra Clare _

She handed the book to Dean.

“What’s this?”

“Your homework. You will be dealing with my meals for the rest of the week and every morning, during breakfast, while Gabriel is away, you will tell me what you think of the book so far.”

“I will?”

“Yes. You can use your breaks and I can even tell Meg I have given you work to do. Deal?”

Anna had a spark of determination in her eye that reminded Dean of Castiel.

“Alright,” he placed the book beside him and looked at the photos on her cork board one last time. “Do you have any friends your age?”

“Hmm?”

“Your cork board. It has pictures of you with your family but not with anyone your age. Do you not have any or do you just not have photos of them?”

She sighed.

“I don’t have any. Father likes me to be occupied with my studies. Says friends are a waste of time.”

“Well then I have a job for you. I want you to make one friend your age. Ask someone to take you to a park or something. But you shouldn’t have your only friends being your brothers and Meg.”

Dean heard the door to Anna’s room open. When she nodded and smiled at whoever entered, he decided for some reason to not turn and see who it was. He assumed it was a maid there for laundry or something. 

“What’s wrong with not having friends my age? They’re all mean anyway,” Anna continued.

“Yea, a lot are jerks - if you’ll excuse my language - but there are the odd few who are good kids. You’re 15, right?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not saying you need to make friends with kids exactly 15, maybe 14 or 16. My brother is 19, his best friend is a year older than him.”

“What are their names?”

“Who? My brother and his friend?”

Anna nodded.

“Well, my brother’s name is Sam. His best friend, Eileen. She’s a smart kid. Goes to University on a scholarship. Full ride. Genius, really. I’m proud of Sammy having a friend like that.”

“She’s nice?”

“Yea,” he smirked. “To an extent.”

“What do you mean to an extent?” 

The voice that spoke from behind him startled Dean. Whipping his head around, he caught onto Castiel’s bright blue eyes first. The prince smiled at him.

“Hello, Dean.”

“So you two have met?” Anna asked.

“Yes, a few times.”

Dean was still shocked by Cas’s sudden appearance. He sat staring into his eyes with his lips parted slightly.

“Please, continue. This friend of your brothers, Eileen did you say? She was nice to and extent, what do you mean?”

“Uh,” Dean cleared his throat. “I mean, in the neighborhood me, my brother, and Eileen grew up in - and still live in. Not the ‘nicest’ place to be. It’s a rough area.”

Castiel and Anna gave him a puzzled look.

“A lot of people are kind, good people. But there’s gangs, drunks, druggies. You gotta know how to win a fight. With words and your fists. I am not saying you should go off and make friends with someone from my neighborhood. They're probably the people that make your father not want you around other kids,” Dean told her. “But there are good kids out there. I’m sure there are good kids around your age that your father would let you hang out with too.”

Before Anna or Castiel could answer, Meg knocked at the door.

“Hey, kiddo. Your father wants to see you before he leaves.”

Anna seemed worried, almost scared.

“Um, Castiel, can you keep Dean company until I get back?” Anna asked.

“I would love to,” he responded.

_ Oh no.  _ Dean thought.

Anna and Meg left and the room quickly filled with silence. Until Castiel broke it with questions.

“You keep saying you come from a rough neighborhood. With gangs and drugs. I’ve only ever once been to an area like that, and it was a horrible place. And yet, you still live there. Why don’t you just move?”

Dean raised his eyebrows and began laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“Sorry but not all of us have the money to just buy a new house in a more expensive neighborhood, your highness.”

Castiel’s eyes widened at his response.

“My family scrambles for hydro money and the ags bills. We almost got evicted last month because we couldn’t afford rent. We didn’t eat for a week because in order to stay in our house we used the grocery money to pay the rent. And that’s not the first time we starved. Once we went a whole month without food. So don’t give me that crap about my neighborhood. And it has its flaws, many flaws, but we’re a community there.”

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know. And I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s alright, man. Really just, please don’t fire me. That was extremely out of line. I mean your a fucking prince. Shit,” Dean slapped his hand over his mouth. “Sorry for all the cussing too. And for what I told Anna. It was really out of line, I-”

“Dean,” Cas spoke softly. “Please don’t apologise. I was the one who was speaking out of line. And please, don’t ever give me special treatment. Swearing has always been a key element in my family. To the public we seem the perfect christian family when really, our father and Amara are the only two who really are christian. And we are all far from perfect. But that is something I like about you, Dean.”

Castiel took a few steps towards Dean’s sitting figure. The air was thick with the tension between them. Dean’s breath caught in his throat as his gaze drifted out the window.

“You treat me like I’m just another person. Maybe one that is allowed to make mistakes. And you, you don’t let other people tell you who you are. Sure, you apologise for swearing and speaking to me that way but you still let your thoughts out. And I’m sure if you didn’t need this job and you could just speak how you wanted, you wouldn’t plea with me to let you keep your job. But I would never,” Cas placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Never, fire you for personal reasons. Or anyone, for that matter. You are a good cook, and it does help that you clearly need the money. So please don’t apologise, Dean.”

Dean couldn’t believe what Cas had said and his hand on Dean’s shoulder didn’t help. His heart was racing. Dean stood up slowly and when he was stranding, Cas was inches from his face. Their eyes met and the heat between them warmed the room.

“Ok,” was all Dean could manage to say. He took a breath in. Castiel smelt like lake water and peppermint. 

“May I ask another question?” Castiel asked. He was clearly affected by their closeness as well.

“Um,” Dean swallowed hard. “Sure, Cas”

“Why did you ask Anna to make some friends? I mean, you just met her. Why care?”

“She deserves friends. A life outside of this royal mess, no offence. And she seems like a good kid. I didn’t really have friends growing up, and I don’t want another kid to know how lonely it can feel at times. Sure, siblings are great friends too but it’s not the same.”

Something in Cas’s eyes made Dean’s heart flutter. The depth, it was like it led to Castiel’s soul. 

Castiel slowly leaned forward until their noses were almost brushing. Their hands brushed together and they both looked down at the connection. Dean was the one who entwined their fingers together. Cas gave Dean a hopeful look as Dean smiled at him.

“Cas-” Dean tried.

“Wait. Just, I know it can get complicated Dean. It probably already is but,” Castiel stumbled to choose his words carefully. “I’ve never- I haven’t  _ felt _ like this- I-”

“Cas, I get it,” Dean said.

Dean didn’t know how long they stood like that. At one point, Cas placed his forehead against Deans and the two of them closed their eyes.

“I should, uh, get back to work,” Dean said eventually, pulling away from Cas. He tried to pull his hand away but Cas grabbed it again.

“Dean, will you join me for dinner?” Castiel was eager.

“I still have to work.”

“I’ll get Meg to cover your shift. I’ll say I need your help for something else or-”

“I’d love to have dinner with you tonight, Cas.” Dean tilted his head slightly and gave Cas a soft smile. “I do have to go back to work now, especially if I’m not helping in the dinner rush. But as long as you are sure you really want to risk it, I’d like nothing more.”

“It’s a date then,” Castiel said. He placed a hand on Dean’s cheek, went on his tippy toes and gave Dean a kiss on his soft blond hair. “I will send for you when dinner is ready.”

“Am I not cooking?” Dean joked.

“I may be a prince but I still can cook a mean grilled cheese,” Castiel smirked.

“You really are something, Castiel.”

Dean gave Cas a wink and went back to work, leaving Cas smiling like a teenager in love.


End file.
